A Christmas Day
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: Naruto throws a christmas party without Sasuke's consent , follow the random event's that lead up to the party and the day of the party Later Christmas Sotry and I do not own Naruto characters, I don't own Yugi, nor do I own Light Yagami ok got it GOOD


TLP: so apparently I had a Christmas story written up….that I apparently supposed to post on Christmas day

Sasuke: but sadly the idiot forgot about the story

TLP: shut up so umm even though its late….ENJOY ^o^

Tsunade: Ah Christmas..the time of year for snow, family, eggnog, presents, and friendship….yet for us in Konoha it's a time for idiotic ninja's to run around and paint the god damn mountain…yeah who the hell thought that was smart

Naruto: umm Tsunade… psst you're getting kinda off topic. This is supposed to be our awesome Christmas special o-o"""

Tsunade: oh…umm yeah moving on…Kakashi you take care of this now *walks off* I need some sake

Kakashi: *sighs and puts his book away* For us ninja's in Konoha Christmas is a time of year that one special emo boy throws a party…and that special emo boy is our own Sasuke Uchiha, and that is where our tale begins *does a jutsu and snow swirls*

Naruto: OMG Kakashi that's so cool can I do it too OuO

Kakashi: no damn it Naruto the snow was a scene change, Jesus on ice

Sakura: oh you saw that too

Kakashi/ Naruto: o.O what

Sakura: oh u-umm heh … gotta go *runs off*

Kakashi: o-o right…wait what are we doing again

Narto: something about changes

Iruka: *sighs* I'll do this *does a jutsu and the scene changes*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our awesome tale begins on the fateful day of Christmas Eve…all through the house, not a creature was stirring not eve---

*loud explosion cuts off the announcer*

Naruto: SASUKE YOUR KITCHEN's ON FIRE o-o

Sasuke: *runs in the kitchen* O_O WTF did you do *grabs fire extinguisher*

Naruto:… umm well first I thought that if you put eggnog mixed with an explosive tag it'd ya know make the eggnog taste awesome

Sasuke:…. O-o Naruto….I say this because I care

Naruto: no you don't

Sasuke:…I say this because I don't want my house set on fire O-O# DO NOT TOUCH MY STOVE EVER AGAIN

Naruto: v-v don't have to be so mean….jeez I was trying to help with your Christmas party for tomorrow

Sasuke: what party ?_?

Naruto: the one I sent out invitations for… *backs away*

Sasuke: ….

Naruto: ….so umm how about those Root Beer thieves… heh

Sasuke: who did you send invites to o_o

Naruto: umm ya know all the rookie 9, hokage, Iruka…Orochimaru, Kabuto, the akatsuki..

Sasuke: O_O### YOU SENT INVITES TO WHO

Naruto: Iruka? Heh

Sasuke: let me get this straight not only did you illegally plan a party in my house…but you invited OROCHIMARU ya know the man who gave me the cursed seal, raped me, and mentally scarred me…and oh the kicker you invite the AKATSUKI ya know cloud wearing freaks who want the nine tails, the group my brother- yeah you know him, killed my family, reason I'm emo- works for….you invited them

Naruto: wow new record, longest sentence you've ever spoken

Sasuke: ……………… """""

Naruto: S-Sasuke *backs away*

Sasuke: *does some hand seals*

Naruto: ummm Sasuke lets not be rash hehe

Sasuke: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU

Naruto: whaaa holy shit *dodges the fire and runs away* your gonna kill me

Sasuke: that's the plan dobe *chases him*

Naruto: there's only one way to stop this ^^

Sasuke: damn it Naruto don't you dare

Naruto: oh it's on FLASH BACK NO JUTSU

Sasuke: crap… o-o

Flashback: Two Weeks Ago

Naruto: ok I've got two of these *hands her a package*

Random girl: heh good, good pleasure doing business with you Mr. Uzumaki *runs off* OMG GUYS I GOT PICTURES OF SASUKE SLEEPING

Naruto: ….heh this won't come back to haunt me ^^ *walks off with two packs of Ramen*

Back to the Present

Sasuke/ Sakura/ Kakashi: O_O

Naruto: wrong time for that to haunt me damn it

Sasuke: YOU SOLD PICTURES OF ME FOR TWO CRAPPY PACKS OF RAMEN O_O###

Naruto: …. *looks at his sundial* well look at them time, its half past get the hell out of here *runs off screaming*

Kakashi/ Sakura: RUN FOREST RUN

Sasuke: when the hell did you two get here?

Kakashi: not through a secrete tunnel if that's what you're asking

Sasuke: ….*twitches* o-o#

Ten minutes later

Kakashi/Sakura/Naruto: *running through the house screaming*

Sasuke: I'm going to KILL YOU THREE O_O

Elsewhere in the wonderful world of Disney

Deidara: OMG can you believe we're going to a Christmas party, un ^o^

Itachi: Hn…

Hidan: dogma must be smiling down upon us to be invited into Konoha

Deidara: UN ^^

Itachi: hn…

Pain: ok seriously Itachi the 'Hn" thing is killing all our Christmas spirit

Deidara: UN

Sasori: Deidara stop saying un my lord the people I work with

Hidan: shame the others didn't want to come

Itachi: did you guys ever think that this might be a trap

Deidara: no why…un

Itachi: well one it's in Konoha, two my brother is throwing it…three IT'S IN KONOHA WHERE MY BROTHER IS

Sasori:… I feel as though you're trying to make a point

Deidara: omg I know what it is…pick me ^^

Itachi: *sighs* Dei-kun _I swear if it's one thing about art is a bang_

Deidara: the point is that this could all be a set up to kill us all, since we are trying to capture the nine tails and Sasuke is trying to kill Itachi…oh and the fact we're all S-Class missing nin's ^^

Itachi/Sasori/Pain: o-O

Deidara: am I wrong…un v-v

Itachi: no…for once your right

Deidara: UN ^o^

Somewhere in the land of children

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama we've gotten an invite from Konoha

Orochimaru: burn it then

Kabuto: but it's from Sasuke's address…

Orochimaru: *snatches the letter* OMG SASU-KUN I knew he loved me *reads it* OuO

Kabuto: …Orochimaru-sama ?_?

Orochimaru: pack my bags Kabuto we're going on a road trip to Konoha

Kabuto: oh god…are we taking the car…

Orochimaru: hmm well didn't we steal that carpet from that kid …what's his name again

Kabuto: Aladdin or something

Orochimaru: we shall be taking that ^^ the faster we get there the faster I may sink my fangs into that cute neck of Sasuke's muhahahahahahah

Back in Konoha

Sasuke: *shivers* ewwww my pedophile snake senses are going off…well thanks Konohamaru for helping me bury this stuff

Konohamaru: no trouble Sasuke but really don't you think you went too far

Sasuke: nope not at all

(HOLY SHIT HE BURIED THEM ALIVE O_O)

Konohamaru: I mean it was just a piece of paper

Sasuke: hey that paper had all my dreams o-o

(Hahahaha you thought he buried Naruto and the others...didn't you :P)

Konohamaru: So where is Naruto-nii and the others

Sasuke: heh *smirks* I sent them out to the worst place on earth to be at Christmas

Konohamaru: …..the north pole ?-?

Sasuke: ….no you idiot I sent them to the mall

Konohamaru: *gasp* y-you monster….they will die….you know how women are at this time of year

Sasuke: ^-^ yep good day, good day

At the Mall

Kakashi: NOOOOO Naruto hold on we're coming to get you

Naruto: *buried in a sea of crazed women* n-no I c-can't make it Kakashi…j-just go on without me

Sakura: *sobs* Naruto…..we…we can't just leave you

Naruto: no Sakura….*gasp* I must do this, just tell the teme….that…I….am going to rape him *carried away by the sea of women*

Sakura/Kakashi: NOOOOOOOO NARUTO *sobs*

Iruka: ….omg I got the last turkey ^-^

Random woman: O_O GIVE ME THAT TURKEY

Iruka: …n-no its mine

Random woman: *takes out a chainsaw* my family will not go without that turkey

Iruka: holy shit lady *takes off running*

Kakashi: nooo Iruka run away run before she kills you O_O

Iruka: how about you help me 0-0

Kakashi:…. Ummm KEEP RUNNING

With Naruto

Naruto: _heh so this is how I die, buried under countless women in this sea of overpowering perfume o-o _

**Kyuubi: ok seriously this is getting borderline sad its just a freakin mall…that's it I'm taking over**

Naruto: _Kyuubi don't be a fool, not even you, the almighty nine tails, can survive this o-o_

**Kyuubi: ….* starts to take over* just shut up**

(K since Kyuubi is taking over we'll call him Knaru ok ^^ yeah that works)

Knaru: get the hell off of me you fat, lonely sex in the city, desperate housewives o-o#### *digs his way to the surface*

_Naruto:… I'm sorry did you just use the titles of two shows to insult these women_

_Kyuubi: yes…yes I did_

_Naruto: umm ok then sure_

_Kyuubi: shut the hell up, what the hell are you trying to buy_

_Naruto: *blushes* well it's in the Sasuke fan club store so we must hurry_

_Kyuubi: whatever.._

Knaru: I hate Christmas O_O

Women: ……*stare at him* ….

Knaru: what the hell are you looking at eh?

Women: you…..you hate Christmas…the time of year when we have a shot with our god Sasuke how dare you

Knaru: you really don't have a chance

_Naruto: omg we're gonna die … *-*_

Women: h-how dare you say such a thing

Knaru: we'll your all ugly, old, and not male our ukeish soooo yeah I think I'm right

Women: O-O# *the ground begins to shake throughout the entire mall*

Knaru: ….umm o_o

_Naruto: O_O_

Kakashi: EVERYONE RUN AWAY *grabs Iruka and takes off running*

Women: *dark demonic voice* HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE OUR LOVE FOR OUR GOD SASUKE

Knaru: *takes a step back* holy shit

Women: WE THE ULTIMATE BEINGS WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN ON THIS HOLY DAY *pulls out sword's*

Knaru: where the hell did those come from?

Random fan girl: we are always prepared for an angry mob at Angry Fangirl Mob Store

Knaru: T_T shit *takes off running*

Women: KILL THE INFIDLE *chases him*

Knaru:

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke: wow I felt a disturbance…hm must be nothing

Kakashi: AHHHHHH we're all gonna DIE *runs by with Iruka*

Sasuke: …..what

With Knaru

Knaru: yeah here's your body back Naruto

_Naruto: WHAT don't you dare O_O_

**Kyuubi: yeah to late ^-^**

Naruto: ….*see's the mob of women chasing him with swords* O-o AHHHHHH I'm GOING TO DIE

With Orochimaru

Kabuto: sir I don't think we should be riding this carpet…it doesn't feel safe

Orochimaru: I can show you the world

Kabuto: ….what ?-?

Orochimaru: shining shimmering splendid

Kabuto: sir…what the hell are you talking about

Orochimaru: tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide

Kabuto: princess? *sighs*

With Itachi and friends

Deidara:… and then I'm gonna go caroling and BAM blow up their house if I don't get fig pudding un

Pain: ok Deidara shut up Jesus

Itachi: hn

Hidan/Sasori: o-o#

Pain: Itachi stop saying HN

Itachi: …….

Pain: …..

Itachi: ….HN

Pain: *tackles him off a cliff*

Sasori/Deidara/Hidan: o-o ummmm

Deidara: well should we wait

Sasori: *sits down and takes out a newspaper*

Later on that day with Konoha

Naruto: *dragging himself into Sasuke's house bloodied and wounded* s-salvation x-x

Sasuke: …wow what happened

Naruto: *shivers* d-don't ask….horrible things h-horrible things happened to me OO

Sasuke: *takes a step back* riiight

Naruto: *rocking in fetal position* TxT

Sasuke: ….~-~

**Kyuubi: n-never again….*hugs a teddy bear* t-they just….oh god and the cheese the CHEESE **

_Naruto: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA it was terrible_

**Kyuubi: I d-don't want to relieve that nightmare**

Sasuke: ……….. *goes to watch TV*

So umm well let's just skip to the party shall we o-o""""

The Next Day

Sasuke: I can't believe I'm throwing this party

Naruto I can't believe you made me dress like Mrs. Claus o-o

Kakashi: heh I can't believe it's not butter

Naruto/Sasuke: …… -_-#

Sakura: ok food is cooked ^^, lights are hung, tree is made, music is blasting and Tsunade is already drunk

Tsunade: WOOO PARTAY *drinks some sake eggnog*

Sakura: I didn't even know they made this flavor nog *looks at the bottle*

Shizune: v-v# they don't

Iruka: it's so nice that we can all gather here and be together to celebrate Christmas

Sasuke: no…no its not

Iruka: …..^o^# I believe I said *demonic voice* that it is NICE WE"RE ALL HERE

Everyone: O_O *backs up*

Naruto: kind sad that Gaara and the others couldn't make it

Sasuke: yeah cause we'd all miss that insomniac, one tailed, blood loving psychopath

*door bell rings*

Naruto: go answer the door for your guest ^^

Sasuke: that I didn't even invite *sighs and opens the door*

Itachi: Sasuke

Sasuke: *glares* Itachi

Naruto: Naruto ^-^

Deidara: Dei-kun ^^

Itachi/Sasuke: Idiots o-o

Hidan: despite being a heathen thank you for having us over *walks inside* now where are your shrines to Jashin (is that right, his god is Jashin if not I'll fix it)

Sasuke: grr we don't have any shrines to that person

Hidan: *gasp* heathen

Pain: hmph Hidan if you want a god then you always have me ^^ I am going to rid the world of Pain

Naruto: isn't that your name…so are you getting rid of yourself

Pain: no I'm getting rid of pain o-o

Naruto: but that's you…

Sasori: stupid *goes to get some eggnog*

Pain: for the last time I'm ridding the world of pain…not Pain

Naruto: that doesn't make any sense O_O

Pain: arrrrgh *runs off*

Naruto: no get back here and explain this to me o-o

Itachi: so

Sasuke: yeah…

Deidara: un

*door bell rings*

Sasuke: damn it *sighs* coming *walks off*

Deidara: heh lets go have some "fun" in a closed room

Itachi: *smirked* I like how you think *grabs him and runs off*

Sasuke: *opens the door* yes who the hell is it

Orochimaru: *glomps him* SASUKE-KUN *u* it is I Orochimaru

Kabuto: hi… *walks off*

Orochimaru: mmmm you smell sooo fruity

Sasuke: ew X_X get off you creep

Orochimaru: oh I'll "get off" alright ^_*

Sasuke: o-o ahhhhhhhh

Tsunade: Orochimaru stop being a rapist *drags him off*

Orochimaru: n-nooooo let go I want him I want him for Christmas

Sasuke: *sniffles* that was close

Kiba: PETA Ninja has arrived ^o^ woot

Hinata: m-merry Christmas S-sasuke *hid behind Kiba*

Sasuke: hn

Shino: …………………..

Sasuke: …………………………

Shino: ……

Sasuke: ………………..

Shino: ……..

Sasuke: ah hm ok then in the back

Shino: ……..*walks off*

Sasuke: your welcome ^^

Hinata/Kiba: …..what

Shikamaru: troublesome *sighs* all I want is to cloud watch

Chouji: all I want is food ^o^

Sasuke: yeah and I want Naruto to stop throwing me parties without my consent

Ino: could be worse o-o

Sai: yeah you could be dickless

Sasuke: who the hell are you

Sai: …I'm Sai

Sasuke: oh..oh yeah you don't exist til Shippuden

Ino: shippu what ?_?

Sai: …*sighs* you'll find out later and I deserve to be at this party just as much as anyone else here

Sasuke: *sighs*

Shizune: cheer up kid

Kabuto: yeah I mean at least you don't get stuck with an idiot

Shizune: *looks at Tsunade and sighs*

Kabuto: …..I made myself sad v-v

Sasuke: I think everyone here is stuck with an idiot….wait where's Itachi

Sasori oh they went upstairs

Hidan: to do naughty things ^^

Naruto: hm I think I saw them in your room

Sasuke: O____O *runs off* ITACHI GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM

Orochimaru: greatest Christmas party ever

Naruto: ^^ I know right

Everyone else: o-o"""

Orochimaru/Naruto: o-o what

Everyone else: C_C""

*door bell rings*

Naruto: eh who could that be…everyone's here *heads to the door*

Tsunade: wooooooooooooooo dance the limbo

Everyone: what o-o

Naruto: *opens the door* eh…Haku….

Haku: hey ^^

Naruto: umm Haku aren't you…oh I don't know dead

Haku: ….no

Naruto: oh um ok then come in

Haku: come on Zabuza

Zabuza: hmph I hate parties

Naruto: you know this has been an odd day and an odd yesterday

Shizune: oh yeah we heard about that on the news tsk terrible thing

Sasori: the things they did

Naruto: d-don't remind me *shivers*… hey Sasuke is tak--- *cut off by loud explosion*

Deidara: UN art is a BANG *runs past them naked*

Everyone: ….. o-o

Itachi: foolish little brother hn *runs by them half naked*

Everyone: *nose bleed* O_O

Sasuke: GET THE HELL BACK HERE *chases them*

Everyone: ….. -_-#

Naruto: so ummm how bout them Tissues

Sakura: what ?_?

Thus our awesome tale ends with a bang =+.+= and to all a goodnight

TLP: Yeah this is late

Sasuke: good job

TLP: I didn't even know I was working on this thing o-o

Naruto: so it's a late Christmas one shot..is it going in your story or by itself

TLP: eh by itself ^^

Sasuke: you owe me money for my kitchen, and my house

Naruto: yeah along with my therapy session

TLP: come on its Christmas lets forgive and forget

Sasuke: no you missed out on that

TLP: …..*writes a check* hmph no good ninja's

Deidara/Itachi: Review for the sake of Santa *holds up ransom note*

Hidan: or he won't be coming back alive ^_^

TLP: omg that's horrible o-o

Hidan: shut up heathen

TLP: hey…hey shut the fudge ripple ice cream up

Hidan: MAKE ME

TLP: THAT'S IT…IT's TIME TO D-D-D-D-Duel

Yugi: I'm sorry but don't steal our lines o-o

TLP: Yugi you're not in my story

Yugi: I am when you steal our words

TLP: oh my god

Pain/Light: you rang *-*

Everyone: o-o""" ……

Naruto: you never did explain the pain thing to me Pain

Sasuke: o-o dobe

Naruto: O_O TEME

Deidara: Dei-kun UN

Itachi: ….*sigh* idiots

Sasuke: you shut up ok


End file.
